Thurisaz
by KisakuYami
Summary: The curse of the thorn has weakened and Michael Myers has been retransferred into a rehabilitation center. Dr loomis painstakingly tries to reach Michael once more although Michael is being difficult for he has other ideas about it. Updated chapt 6!
1. Influence of the thorn

Chapter one: Influence of the Rune  
  
Michael sighed deeply, he felt angry, confused, and rebellious in his present situation. His body shook with fury as he heard muffled voices coming from the long end of the corridor. He resented the fact that the doctors and police were discussing his "behavior" and the sociopathic intellect that he had. His desire wasn't to be understood, it was to kill, release his anger and rage onto his victims lifeless body, and than to stand back in quiet contempt. His thoughts were interrupted however as he heard a door being opened slightly, the hall light came creeping into the room causing Michael to adjust his dark eyes.  
  
Michael stiffened visibly as he saw his old psychologist step into the small room he was in and shut the door softly behind him. Cautiously, the Doctor made his way to a single chair in front of Michael and sat down on it. Michael now emotionless, watch his movements looking very unassuming. "I know you must be tired, and that's understandable but I need to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to try your best to answer them ok? His doctors voice was calm but his body language told Michael he was anxious to get some answers. "First off, Do you know why you are here?" Loomis asked Michael gently. Michael tilted his head at the Doctor devoid of all emotion, his eyes were empty of any kind of empathy or remorse for his actions. The silence loomed heavy as Michael held his complete self control and concentration. Loomis shook his head as he analyzed Michael's lack of response and repentance.  
  
"I want to make sure you know your not here to be punished, your here because we want to help you heal and regain your sense of right and wrong." Dr Loomis said trying to relax Michael's nerves but his comments did little to ease Michael's suspicion. Loomis seemed to notice this by Michael's uncomfortable movements. "I promise you will be safe here." Loomis told his patient carefully, he knew Michael could be very unpredictable at times and was capable of sudden busts of rage and speed. Michael was deceptively dangerous and Loomis knew that he mustn't let his guard down or provoke Michael in any way. "It's okay you can tell me how you are feeling. Loomis said hoping to encourage Michael to use his voice as he absent mindedly patted Michael's scarred hand. Michael however frowned, not liking this this sudden invasion on his personal space and privacy." The curse of the thorn has weakened in you Michael, you should be able to use your voice somewhat. Even as loomis said this Michael focused his thoughts in cold precision. The voice of his psychologist was drowning out as he meditated. Michael's eyes were now reflecting determination.  
  
"Michael are you listening?" loomis asked his voice becoming stern. I know you can speak and respond to what I'm asking you." Loomis got his answer as Michael turned his head sharply in defiance. "Look at me." The doctors voice was rough with frustration as he lightly took Michael's chin forcing him to peer into the doctors face. Michael's devil eyes were now filled with anger and he violently stood up, this was so abrupt that Loomis almost fell over in his chair. Michael walked over to the window glancing at the outside looking very uninterested in his Doctors disappointed sighs. 


	2. Apparent peace of mind

Continuance of chpater one: Apparent peace of mind  
  
Lyrics to Mad world  
  
I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad The dreams in which I'm dying Are the best I've ever had.  
  
Michael's pov-  
  
This drive which motivates me to kill, corrupts me to the point of possession. The awful silence that follows, the satisfying surrender of life, torments and taunts me for I only feel relief from the insane rage that burns within me when I kill. I look at Loomis and see grief and pain way heavy upon his face, all these years I have suffered as he has. Even his voice seems to be filled with exhaustion and sadness, I know his heart cannot go though this again the pain, the horror of my madness. And I wont make him explain what I have come to understand, my will, my mind, is enslaved by this curse.  
  
My love is gone, I haven't any thoughts of it, I lost love and humanity long ago, I hear it echo in my mind though it's distant and fades like the memory that it is. I tried to control this insanity, I tried to cry out but love and mercy all but gone. I fear that my soul has been stolen in this hell, and even when I think of myself I think of someone else instead. What have I become? What kind of man kills his own family? I know that it's over and probably in vain to seek forgiveness but I can't help but pray for some kind of peace from this horrible pain. I wish that I could tell you how sorry Iam, it's hard for me though because I feel numb, empty, and alone. I beg death, please take me!!  
  
Loomis pov-  
  
God only knows that I have try to save him so many times. I can feel my grief and anger burn slowly like whisky. Have I failed? I vowed to protect the innocent and unaware from him, but he was always one step ahead of me. Is there anything left to say? I scream, I beg but to no avail! Why do I continue to believe that there might be some hope, some meaning to it all? I have seen so many people die, I almost think there is no escape, no resistance, to Michael's insanity. And yet here I am again trying to reach Michael trying to see something, anything, Even if it's just for a moment. Everytime I think it's over, I want so badly to find some happiness but I only feel sadness because everyone I have known has been taken from me. As soon as I take a breath I find that Michael has once again avoided death or entrapment.  
  
Do I hate him? I'm not sure anymore, I sleep just to pray for some ending to all of this. I need closure, and in a way I know it's not entirely his fault. This man has somehow taken over my life, I wish I had never look into his cold "devil eyes" since than he has been in my mind and thoughts. Than I think if I didn't met him would other doctors be able to handle him, no one can really control him. Not even death can claim Michael, and here I sit watching him look out the window just watching with a blank expression, like he did years ago. Damn you Michael, why do I come after you each time? And for what, no answer? Is there any answer to this at all? I'm at odds with myself, I do not know what to do anymore, I just don't.  
  
The doctor's face took on a pained express as he saw he failed to reach Michael once more. His eyes fell upon Michael's back wanting to kill him but save him at the same time." I can take this right now, I must leave you." Loomis said though he was at a loss for words and that was the only thing Michael heard come from his lips as he stood up and made a quiet exit. Michael could only hear the shutting of the door and the footsteps of loomis now walking down the hall.  
  
Michael's Pov  
  
I can feel his eyes on my back now. His hate and anguish, have always shone in his eyes as they are now. I hear him walking away from me, as if to say he has given up all hope to ever understand of save me. If he wants to live though he had better save himself. I feel sleep in my eyes, and I'm actually welcoming it, I know the doctor's tomorrow will be much worse with their fucking questions which make me want to strangle them and their theory's about why I became a killer. I'll surely kill them if they get in my way, I have no time for civilized talking. I am immortal and my pain is everlasting as long as my relatives live.  
  
End of Chapter one- 


	3. The crazy psychologist

Chapter two: The crazy psychologist  
  
Michael's Pov  
  
I haven't been able to rest my head in so long I have forgotten what a moment of peace feels like. I'm loving this, I'm am so comfortable, I just want to lay here snug in my bed. I'm not going to think about anything but the warm sun shining on my hair, not about my family, not about the persistent voice inside my head.  
  
I hear unfamiliar voices outside of my room. And I'm going hurt whoever it is very badly if they disturb me. ESPECIALLY if I have get out of my nice warm bed and listen to their incessant therapy on misguided souls. Obviously they do not respect their lives, because I can hear them stepping into my room and one of them is shaking my shoulder trying to get me up out of bed. Christ, all I want is to sleep a little longer and now I have this moron shaking me like I'm some short of ragdoll, and annoyingly saying my name over and over again. I think I'm going to have one of my homicidal fits, if this guy doesn't shut up and keep his hands off of me. What the hell?! Does this guy not know that I am a fucking psycho? Well, I'll just have to show him.  
  
Michael, grabs a hold of the Therapist's wrist which pulls the doctor towards him. The shape than uses his free hand and beings to straggle the Doctor who is struggling fiercely to break free from Myers death grip. The more the Doctor struggled the tighter Michael's grip became, the pressure was enough to make him scream or pass out. Michael leisurely takes his time straggling the doctor as if he had all the time in the world to do so. The door was whipped open however, and four security guards plus Dr Loomis rush into the room. "Michael, stop this right now!" Loomis screamed his voice sounded angry and frantic. He saw Myers release the Doctor who was now coughing raggedly and painfully on the floor. The guards went immediately to the Doctor and carried him out of the room and into the infirmary.  
  
Loomis turned to Michael as soon as they left "Michael you had no need to do that!" "I am extremely upset with you! "You know better than to attack anyone in this building." I know the evil rune is still within you Michael, but I also know your more aware of your actions now and have better control of your thoughts. This is unacceptable behavior that your not going to get away with it!  
  
Michael's Pov  
  
It looks like Loomis is feeling better! He is yelling at me and scolding me, like he use to when I was at the mental institute. I find this hilarious, I don't think I'll be able to hold the laugher in much longer. the sight of my doctor getting red faced, his hair all messed up, and him shaking his cane at me is all to much.  
  
Michael covers his mouth with his hand snickering as Loomis scolds him. Loomis hears him snicker, and becomes increasingly mad and looking crazier than ever. "What are you laughing about?" Loomis asks somewhat astonished that Michael used his voice but still angry. Michael puts a finger up to his mouth making a hush sign, which further annoys Loomis. "You think your cute don't you?" Loomis remarked with a steady voice, but Michael can swear he sees a vain popping out of the doctor's forehead. "I not going to play you games Michael, I know you can understand the things you do now and that means you have to take responsibly, which also means you can be corrected." "Do you understand me?"  
  
Michael's Pov-  
  
Hmmmm, Loomis it's looking scarier than even me these days, I think he is getting progressively crazier every time he deals with me. He spends most of his time now trying to get a response out of me and taking notes. I almost want to laugh out loud again, I have been slowly driving the old man crazy, and now I wonder if I should be the one who is logging up the coach time.  
  
After Michael was done musing to himself, he took a piece of paper that was on a clipboard the doctor had brought in and scribbled down a note for Loomis to read. Loomis watched curiously as he saw Michael write a message down, Michael held it up for loomis to see and the said in bold letters "I UNDERSTAND MR LOONEY." The doctors face got bright red with anger as he read the note, his eye brows twitched, and if smoke could come out of his nose it would have. Michael knew he was in for one hell of a lecture for his stunt, and maybe even more. 


	4. Hidden intentions

Chapter three: Hidden intentions  
  
Michael's Pov  
  
I am now doubled over and crying from the stomach pains all the laughter is giving me. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, as I hold my sides howling in laugher. loomis is now seething in that fanatical zeal I see so much in him. Unfortunately for me I am at the center of his ranting and anger. Should I feel safe with this man? A man who carries around a limp leg who crazier than the psycho he is chasing?  
  
Michael! God damn you! He yells in my face, I cover my mouth with both hands looking and sounding like a giggling child who trying to control their laughter that so desperately wants to escape from their mouth. I do quiet after a while though trying to avoid a lecture and when I do I can hear the light tapping of my doctors feet against the floor. I sit up now and with my usual quietness observe my doctor.  
  
How can I even begin to explain how I feel? Maybe I'll never find the right words, this voice I hear, It's lies it's anger, and I cannot control it's influence over me. My evil drives me on, I can be wounded yes, but I set aside the pain and my spirit is poisoned with all of this, yet because of my evil I still carried on.  
  
I was about to kill my little niece Jamie, when my heart and mind suddenly opened and I realized her pain and horror. I couldn't hold my emotions in and I felt like screaming in agony, this agony and rage that I can't stop. "Uncle? Boogyman?..."she called pleading, hoping that her own uncle wouldn't drive that knife through her chest. She asked me to take off my mask and I did without and resiance, she looked upon my face and told me I was just like her. Pain capture my heart and a tear was running down my cheek, my eyes wavering, I felt love for her at that moment. Let me.. Jamie said as she reaches up to wipe the tear away from my eyes. When she reached close enough to my face I swiftly jump back, and start putting my mask back on regaining my sense of killing the little girl.  
  
I ruthlessly stab the tumbled over casket not knowing she has already gone, it was a moment of passion, of rage so strong I hadn't even notice she had left the room. I soon clear my thoughts though and I once again walk forward cold, and determined I see Loomis has grabbed a hold of my niece, she screams and struggles trying to get away from his hold, he calls out to me to get her, that she is mine. I slowly stalk forward my eyes on her small form, I hear loomis say "Come and get your little girl. Michael, lets play a game catch the little girl!" I follow him moving closer and closer, feeling, and wanting to kill little Jamie.  
  
Without warning a heavy metal chain falls on me. Loomis puts Jamie down and starts shooting me with Tranquil darts. I manage to take the gun from Loomis, but my loony doctor goes and pulls a board from one of the windows. He than proceeds to beat me with it many times, I try to get up but I fall over and all this time I can hear loomis and his overdramatic delivery of Die! Die! Die! Die! Michael! Die! Die! Die! Die. He wants me dead, he wants to kill me so badly, but in the end he collapses onto me and before I blank out I stare into his eyes telling him this isn't over.  
  
Maybe Jamie could have saved me, but this rage is more that I can bear, I can't shut it out or close my mind to it for it is my mind, my life, my heart for what's left of it. Look into my face and eyes, nothing is what you will see loomis is right about my emotions for I am dangerously consumed by this evil. An evil like A great white shark, lurking in the dark unmerciful to those it kills, methodical but crazy with anger. I will patiently wait like I did all those years ago, I will wait and than plague my knife into my victim their pain, their crying will fall silent, the overwhelming hatred I have inside of me fills me with hot anger.  
  
I waited fifteen years, staring at the wall which imprisoned me. I felt the rain upon my head and I knew that at last, I would be free to kill my younger sister Laurie.They can't hold me here for long, I will break free, they can't stop me, I will kill them.  
  
Loomis Pov  
  
In the beginning I wanted to hang on to a reason, I felt like this little boy needed someone patient, someone loving who would help him get better, so he could be with his family. I saw him kill and I have seen his dead victims bodies horribly mutilated! And now he is laughing at my frustration thinking it's some sort of a game. I remember when his parents described him when they saw what he had done The boy looked stunned, disturbed, and unsure of the heinous crime he has just committed. I have also told myself don't get to involved with your patients but I am hopelessly involved with Michael, and as mesmerized as I was with him, this has dragged me to hell and back. I know I have to distance my emotions from this to think clearly, and I am somewhat please that I did get a reaction from Michael. I'll have to medicate him on Thorazin again so he is calm enough to under go examination. I'm not going to discuss Michael's behavior with him now I'll speak with him later when it's night.  
  
I look at him again and I can see something's wrong, his head is moving slightly from side to side like he is studying me. I can feel my shoulders tense as Michael passively stares at me, my breathing is getting heavier and I am disturbed by his intense concentration now. I have a gun tucked away in my jacket, and what law I break I don't care! My hand is already pressed again my coat, and I call out his name questioningly.  
  
Michael...? he stops, and coolly looks at me like I was nothing to be taken seriously. I turn away unable to look into his face and eyes for fear that he is reading my soul. I can feel Erie silence about him, the shadows of the room seem it creep a crossed his face. It still scares me as if it would consume my mind, if I dared to look at him. I walk towards the cell door as swift as I could and locked it shut once I was outside. I need to bring in the doctors so they can drug him, and put him in a more heavily guarded cell. Michael is a master at stealthy surprise and I will not allow, him to escape once more, I will not allow one more person to be killed and leave their families grieving I will not. This evil that exists in the shadows, will not kill again, even if I can't stop him I have to try.  
  
Michael knows Loomis is trying not to make eye contact with him, in hopes of hiding his thoughts and emotions. But loomis can't hide the anxiety from his eyes, and the shape watches him in a predatory way. Glaring and calculating about how and when to catch him off guard, and kill him if loomis gets in his way. Michael seems to have a passionless expression as he watches Loomis leave the room, but a intense interest in his dangerous thoughts. The same dark thinking Michael expressed when he pinned one of his victims to the kitchen door with a his knife, standing back and surveying his work cocking his head this way and that with a almost childlike awe.  
  
Meanwhile Loomis goes upstairs and into the office of Doctor Damien, he opens the door half way and knocks on it to get his attention. Damien looks up from his the paper that he is reading and gestures for loomis to come inside. Loomis does so and sits down comfortably in a black leather chair, in front of the doctors desk. damien who offers loomis some coffee Loomis takes the hot mug and smiles thanking Damien.  
  
"Now, What can I do to help you loomis?" Damien asks his voice welcoming  
  
"Michael Myers, we need to get him into a more secured cell, and to keep him sedated. He not to be taken lightly, I know how deceptive he can be."  
  
"Loomis, Michael is going heavily tranquilized, I doubt that he'll want to do anything but rest. I promise you he will be properly restrained and watched after." Damien replied reassuringly seeing the old doctors worry.  
  
"You must pay close attention to him Damien! Please, he is not as calm as he looks." He killed his sister when he was six, and he sat in a sanitarium for fifteen years staring endlessly, his face unreadable. Listen to me Damien, you cannot let him out of your sight, I beg you. He has no sense of right and wrong, he has a complete lack of understanding of life and death.  
  
"Look if what you saying is true than this is a man whose maturity was frozen at age six, how dangerous could he be?" Damien asked very skeptical  
  
"He isn't a man Doctor, he is I think what truly describes evil." To see him, stare at the body of someone he had just killed without malice, but with pure hate, is frightening.  
  
"Okay, We'll take extra precautions, and updated you on his whereabouts and progress, there should be any problems but I'll make sure you can always get in contacted to wherever he is at."I'll call in the specialists now so we can drug him and get him on his way.  
  
"Thank you Damien, I appreciate that. I'll talk with you again soon." Loomis said still tense but a little less restless than before. Damien nodded glad that he could help loomis relax his mind a little. Loomis knew better though, he knew that this was just the start of his battle to make sure Myers doesn't escape again. Loomis sips his coffee as Damien dials for security and the doctors talking rather hastily.  
  
Michael's Pov  
  
I am standing here in the dark knowing what will come next. Loomis has probably requested for me to be satiated, and moved into another cell. I have been through this procedure so many times, and in their minds they feel safer, but it is really a false sense of security. Nothing can hold me here for long, not even the chains that bind me.  
  
"Carefully men, he is dangerous" Michael's head turns and tilts to the location of the sound which is coming from the entry way of his door. Michael is amused though remembering all those times Loomis would run around half crazed warning everyone saying "The EVIL is back! Run from the EVIL! The EVIL can't be stopped never ever! I have seen the EVIL and it is very, very EVIL!" Using his warnings to establish his own single-minded pursuit of his patient, whose best interests he no longer had in mind. When they walk cautiously in Michael can see they are carrying several tranquilizing guns, and three lage needles probably filled with Thorazin. Michael can feel his arms being pulled behind him and tightly cuffed, Michael lets the guard do this but not without looking at him through his pale mask. The guard backs slowly away slightly unnerved and lets the other men do their work. Michael is injected with all three needles, he doesn't even flinch as this was done but only watches in a distant short of way.  
  
Michael was already starting to get groggy as He is lead gently to a gurney and strapped down security. They than pushed him out of his cell room, and down to the place they picked which would better suited Michael for needs and their safety. Michael was resting quietly with no agitated squirming or resistance, which made the personal feel like the operation was going quite well. When they made it to the fourth floor they strolled him into a maximum quarantine room, with the highest rated security system. It would be very unluckily that Michael could get out without setting the alarms off. They shut Michael in still strapped to his gurney and left two security guards behind to keep an eye on things.  
  
Michael is still conscious and breathing heavily not liking his limited space. He struggles to move a little but realizes he is tightly pinned down and he is to drugged to break free. Michael's relentless mind wanted to rebel against this but he knew he was powerless in this situation and would have to give into this drugged sleep. Michael knew he would awake before dawn though, and when he did he would be ready. 


	5. Confilctions

Chapter four: Conflictions  
  
Michael pov:  
  
My eyes open sharply, and slowly sit up noticing that my restrains and no longer holding me down. I take a look around my new room, nothing has really change except for the fact it's a lot more security conscious. There's a bed, and large table, a toilet of course and small widow to my right. Being alone in the dark is comforting to me because I am hidden from any judgments or insights at least for now. I'm getting tired of these structured, no nonsense requirements that I have to put up with. My desire to escape is maddening, I know I will very soon, it's only a matter of time now and they cannot hold me back.  
  
Michael hears some buttons being pushed to open the door, he backs up further into the dark, wanting to remain hidden. The image of Loomis appears and Michael almost considers emerging from the dark to attack and kill his Doctor, but Michael was a clever killer and didn't like to make careless kills. He could only fantasize in his head what cruel things he would do.  
  
"Michael, Please come out, it's all right I'm not angry with you anymore." His doctors voice was indeed calm and patient.  
  
Michael faded deeper into the dark still uncomfortable showing himself though. his dark eyes showed a hint of mistrust and a much darker feeling it was the lust for blood.  
  
"Michael, I am going to turn on the lights okay?" I want you to stay where you are." Loomis reaches his hand to the switch while looking for Michael still. The lights turn on and much to Michael's displeasure he is expose standing very close to the wall.  
  
"Come towards me Michael, I'm not going to yell at you." Loomis said trying to get Michael to go to him. Loomis at first mistaken this for shyness but after a minute goes by and Michael slowly walks toward loomis but its more of a stalking walk though. This puts loomis on guard but he doesn't show it as he leads Michael to the table and sits him down.  
  
"I would like for you to take a look at these pictures." Loomis said sitting in the chair in front of Michael and reaching into his file taking them out for Michael to see. He held one up and asked Michael what he saw.  
  
Michael looked at the ink blots with an air of indifference. He had been show these types of pictures before, and he always saw something which expressed his dark intentions. Indeed they did little but show Michael's corrupt morals.  
  
I can't help you if you don't want to get better Michael." It's your will and heart that you must listen to. Loomis said patiently noticing Michael's resistance to counsel.  
  
Loomis decided to use a different strategy and he puts the pictures away in the folder, and reaches down to grab a carrier for small animals. He opens the cage and brings out a small gray kitten. Loomis than sets the kitten down on the table and places a small mouse toy in front for the cat to play with. The Doctors instincts were right because Michael leaned a little forward in interest of the kittens movements, his dark brown eyes followed the cats every action. While Michael was busy watching Loomis quietly writes down Michael's reactions to the kitten which were ones of curiosity and learning. Michael almost seem fixated on the cat focusing all his attention to its sharp, but graceful movements.  
  
After a while of letting Michael observe the cat Loomis lifts the kitten into his arms and places the cat directly on Michael's lap. Loomis than slowly takes Michael hand and guides it to the kitten fur to be touched. Loomis helps Michael run his hand across the little kittens fur gently stroking and patting it. Loomis runs Michae'sl hand through the cats fur several times letting this feeling sink into Michael. The idea was to help Michael understand and respect life.  
  
"Now look at these photos." Loomis spread some police pictures on the table of Michael dead victims. "What if that sweet kitten were no longer moving, no longer playful as is, you wouldn't want to see it's fur mangled and stained would you? "you wouldn't want to see a life so precious to be destroyed?  
  
"When You take the breath of life away, you destroy yourself. I see hatred and rage when you kill but this rage will kill you, yourself someday. To take someone life, is an awful crime to committed upon man, you must understand the blessing of life Michael. What happens to your soul is much worse than any murder you have brought out.  
  
Michael's Pov:  
  
Respect for life, is such a delicate thing. I prey upon my family and anyone who gets in my way, my hands are bond by this ribbon of fate and I cannot tatter it. There heartbeat provokes me, it beats so rapidly I can tell the character of my victim. No sorrow, no loss I was hollow. I do feel a little now however since the curse has weakened the conflicting emotions makes me crazy, not sure if I like these new feelings. Like puppet strings attachment to people, and feelings it confuses my heart. This fragile creature I look at, I could take its life so easily. But I'm fascinated this the cat it's small but a powerful creature I could related to it, their power and influence come from keeping their strategy secret.  
  
The sound of his doctors firm but gentle voice caught his attention, Michael's head tilted in a angel as he look at loomis.  
  
"Michael there's a little matter we have to discuss." Loomis said with a parental tone  
  
Michael cringed inwardly knowing that the lecture he dreaded was coming. Michael could tell by his doctors tone that Loomis surely was no way near finished with him.  
  
You have been very mischievous today Michael, and I want to remind you that your behavior does have consequences. Your under the care of this institution and under my care as well and that grants me the right to correct you fairly. If you misbehave you will be held responsible, and I will not make excuses for you.  
  
"And your going to be sorry if you continue with this behavior." Loomis warned  
  
Michael didn't like being told what to do, and he certainly didn't like to be reprimand like this. But he also knew better not to arouse his doctors suspicions about his other motives. Michael decided the best thing to do was to be attentive and listen Loomis, appeasing the doctor.  
  
As if to emphasize his point Loomis takes Michael's hand and slaps it, not very hard but just enough it leave a little sting. Michael was practically impervious to pain, but this small amount of pain seemed to annoy him, that fact that loomis was treating him this way highly aggravated Michael. Michael really felt like throwing him out the window now, what was next? Loomis threatening to place him in a corner? Michael's fists tightened into a grip trying to control his strong emotions.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael, please understand it's only to get your attention, I really don't like to use methods like this one." Loomis explains seeing Michael's tension. I'm proud of you though, for participating the second activity, I'll bring the kitten back to visit once in a while if you would like. If you need anything Michael, you know you can tell me okay?  
  
Michael pov:  
  
I wanted to grab the back of his neck, forcing him to throw it back than I would cut it. Bastard. This form of discipline irritates me, my face heats up in anger. He treats me like a child, the fact that he thinks he can teach me like one is insulting. You do not flirt with evil, I hate his apologies for I feel that he isn't really all that sorry. He did get my attention although it's not the kind he wants, my rebelliousness is fighting for a voice. I hear loomis again and this time I look at him frowning, I'll be patient even though I feel slighted.  
  
"I know we can do this together Michael you just have to trust me and let that little child inside you breath again, so it can be free from this evil." Loomis try's to soothe Michael stirring emotions.  
  
Michael elusive with his feelings kept them under control, even though it seemed painful. His will was strong and unruly, it wouldn't be broken so easily.  
  
"You did very well today Michael, Remember that I'm here to help you." It's okay to open up and express yourself okay?" Loomis said softly letting Michael think about it.  
  
"Goodnight Michael." "Be good." Loomis said punching the code to Michael's door for it to open. He turn of the lights leaving Michael in the dark once more where he was the most comfortable. Michael's pale masked face stood still in the darkness, Michael was in deep thought.  
  
When the door shut behind Loomis he turned towards the security guard and thanked him for watching them. the security guard smile and told the doctor it wasn't any problem and for loomis to get a good sleep. Loomis nodded in return and quietly proceed to walk down the empty halls of the institution, he was looking forward to going home, he look haggard, and certainly felt very tired. It didn't take long for Loomis to run into Damien who wanted to check up on the Doctor  
  
"Your still with us Loomis? "You look very tired are you going home?"  
  
"Yes I am, I'll be back tomorrow though my work is far from done."  
  
"How was the session by the way Doctor, did you get anywhere?" Damien asked unable to read Sam's expression  
  
"It took a little prompting to get Michael to react but he did pretty well, he seem inquisitive and collected. "But I never understate him he can look calm but he can be practically an raging inferno inside." "I still think he is, in fact, evil. Sometimes he's even pure evil. Othertimes he is simply "quite naughty." Loomis explained and frowned thinking about all those times he had seen Michael undeniable evil.  
  
"How can you possibly control someone like that?" Damien whispered to himself  
  
"You can't, at least no man could, the method I used though seem to work enough it bring his attention to me. I going to be careful whenever I use it because I know Michael has volatile emotions. And I certainly know he is not fond of it. He'll tighten either into a knot inside twist with anger, or cry inside etc.  
  
Damien opened his mouth to say something but Loomis held up a hand cutting him off  
  
"I know what your going to ask me, I had a talk with him and than told him if he decided to be rebellious than he would be held responsible, and I showed him what I would do some of the time if that happened." I took his hand and tapped it the way you would a child and Michael immediately had his full attention on me I think he understood that his would be the effect if he misbehaved."  
  
"You think this way of handling him will work?" "You know he gets very upset." Damien said somehow knowing Loomis would know what was best for Michael  
  
"I think he is going to be very difficult at first, it will enrage him and he will be very resistant, but after a while I'll think he'll understand that he can avoid it by learning from it." It might even take years but I'm committed to protecting others from him and from himself, I will do whatever it takes if there's a way, any chance, I will take it."  
  
"I understand Doctor, and I admire you courage and determination."  
  
"Thank you damien, I believe I'm not the only doctor who deserve recognition you have helped so many people out of depression, suicide, manic symptoms etc." I think you have done a wonderful job."  
  
"Loomis again you generous with your comments thank you."  
  
"It's not a problem, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"No I am sorry I wont be in tomorrow I have to go to a counsel meeting and I'm not sure when it ends I just know it will be hours."  
  
"That's okay Damien I'll talk to you soon. take care of yourself." Loomis said warmly  
  
"You to, and get a good rest!" "Don't stay to late now." Damien said getting his car keys out, ready to leave. he walked down the hall waving good-bye to loomis.  
  
Loomis waved back as he watched Damien walk to the parking lot. Loomis sighed and walked towards the lot also when he saw Damien car leave. The lot of pretty empty except from a couple security cars and there was a little chill in the night air that made loomis hug himself for warmth. Loomis hurried ahead and got into his car starting the ignition, just wanting to call it a night. Little did Loomis know his "naughty patient" as he explained was dangerously close to putting his plan to action. 


	6. Apparition of feelings

Chapter six: Apparition of feelings  
  
The shape stood, remaining where loomis had left him, silent and still. It was so quiet in his room you could detect Michael's, oppressive breathing, even from a distance. All the pain, tragedy, and hurt left dormant waiting to be released.  
  
Michael's pov  
  
I wish I could hear the roar of rushing waters, a sound steady and claming so I could stop listening to the evil that I have been bottling up and the and damnation which has brought me to insanity and now I know what my problem is I am numb from all pain and the evil that has killed me.  
  
I am tired getting choked by the hands of possession and the hatred towards me I cannot deny. If I represent pure evil, than my doctor is the avenging angel. He's the voice of reason that no one listens to, and, in the end, he's the one with his gun pointing at eye level. My soul feels like it's in flames, and I want so badly to reach out, to call out but I can't even whisper nor shout out. When I saw my doctor leave for a moment I wanted to stop him, to confide in him and somehow let myself be placed in his hands. To have comfort and understanding is something I lost long ago, and the human part of me just barely glimmers in this darkness. How will I feel when all this has ended? What will happen to me? Will I be so torn with guilt and grief that I take my own life? Or will I always remain like this empty and Sullen?  
  
The suns highlight is now glaring in my eyes, have the hours passed by that quickly? I look out the window and I see the hues of sunrise, the first rays of the rising Sun, stretching her arms out. Some People are moving about outside, talking, and feeling the warmth.  
  
"I brought some breakfast for you." Michael heard a nurse's voice say, his eyes follow towards her voice and he knew that she must have been standing there for a while unnoticed. It's hot so be careful." Innaho cautioned placing the plate on the stand next to Michael.  
  
Michael looked down slightly at his food but showed no intention of eating out of hunger.  
  
"Please dear you must eat sometime" the Nurse said after watching Michael stare at his food, she remember that she was told Michael only ate if he was very hungry it was as if he didn't want anything distracting him from his thoughts.  
  
"You'll feel a lot better if you get something in your stomach." The Nurse said lightly gesturing towards the steaming food. "And this will make your doctor very happy and us as well, so please try a little."  
  
"Don't bother nurse he isn't going to do as you say." Carlo said as Innaho and Michael watched him simply walked into the open doored room and placed himself infront of them.  
  
"Michael, do you want me to call Loomis? I'm sure he wouldn't like me calling him this early in the morning." Carlo threatened  
  
Michael shook his head no, and his breathing was starting to get heavier  
  
Good, now do something about it. Take off your mask Michael, you can't eat with it on."  
  
"Carlo please your disturbing the patient."  
  
"Dont be overly sensitive Innaho, he has to learn that he must do as he is told, you have to be the one in control when it comes to Michael." Carlo looked at Michael and he saw that Michael made no move to take off his mask his breathing seem more tense than before.  
  
"I thought I told you to take off your mask?" "You know what will happen if I call do you not?" Loomis may put you in time out umm? Carlo mocked Michael who took note of the insult who was silent with malice now. "Or maybe since your really a six years old Loomis will put you over his knee? Carlo Laughed and Michael was icy cold with anger and murderous malevolence.  
  
" Last chance take off your mask. "Fine I"ll do it for you than!"  
  
The counselor grabbed Michael's rigid shoulders trying to hold him still so he could take Michael's mask off and the nurse could place the spoon in Michael's mouth.  
  
Michael in reaction to this reached up and dug his nails painfully the counselors hand. Carlo cried out violently and tried to pull his hand away but Michael calculatedly dug deeper, causing his hand to bleed. Michael coldly watch Carlo scream and scream in anguish enjoying his pain. Michael let go of his hand after a while though but brutally slapped Carlo in the face afterwards causing Carlo's head whip backwards. Carlo Had both hands over his face gasping from the pain Michael had inflicted on him. Carlo backed away from Michael removing his hands from his face immediately looking at his hand which was bleeding four deep gashes marked his hand.  
  
"You monster, I will surly talk to your doctor about this!" Carlo said angrily as he stormed out of the room groaning from pain leaving the stunned nurse and Michael in silence. Carlo cursed as he dialed sam's number on his cell, He listened to it ring five times before loomis picked up  
  
Hello? Loomis said in a groggy voice  
  
Doctor loomis? Carlo asked questionably  
  
"Yes, this is he." Came the yawing voice of loomis  
  
"This is counselor Carlos, I'm sorry that to disturb you this time in the morning, but I have been having some problems with Michael." Your patient doctor might be written up, he dug me with his nails and it made some pretty deep gashes." He also backhanded me in the face I don't think I have a broken nose though.  
  
Carlo heard loomis sigh angrily and tiredly on the phone  
  
I'm very sorry Carlos and I apolize for Michael actions, he can became very viloent without warning, and hard to control.  
  
Well, this is unacceptable doctor, I advise you get him under control soon or something horrible might happen to him someday. I want you to come down to the center now if you can and deal with him because I can't right now.  
  
"Very well I'll be there, give me 15 minutes."  
  
Thank you loomis.  
  
Carlo shut off his cell, and returned to the room with his face still flushed from his encounter with Michael.  
  
"Nurse get me some bandages I need to cover this wound." Carlo said without even looking at Michael who was secretly glaring at Carlo. Innaho however nodded meekly and went to find the first aid and that's when the counselor turned on myers.  
  
"You look at me now cool, calm and collected, but I know underneath that elegant exterior is murder." Carlo Grinned and stepped forward a bit an evil glare simmering unde the surface of his smile.  
  
"I do not underestimate you, By being silent you come across as simple, You lack basic knowledge of the world outside of the asylum where you been kept for years, but I know your obviously intelligent bastard, which I wish I could kill you myself! "Of course, Loomis isn't much of a help, continuing to run around scaring everyone with his "hell would not have you" talk. You probably think you can fool everyone into thinking your harmless well I know better. I wish I could rip out that cold heart of yours and burn it!  
  
"What I dont get is how loomis could still work on this case, even when he has been personally involved with your sick homicidal games! How could he still want to help you?  
  
"Becuase, it's like a healing process for me, I'm tired of the pain and loss." Sams voice startled carlo who looked behind him seeing loomis walk into the room where they stood.  
  
"A made myself a cup of tea before I got here to calm myself I didn't want to make assumption on Michael behavior." Loomis said answering their unspoken question  
  
"Assumptions? How could you say that Doctor?! Your patient attacked me, Look at these wounds! Carlo lifted his arm up for loomis to see and indeed Loomis saw four deep gashes covered with some remaining traces of dried blood. Carlo's face seemed red and slightly bruise to.  
  
"What could of caused this violent attack?" Said in concern as he glanced at Michael who sat quietly now on his bed. His patience's innocent Air made loomis shake his head and cause a small smile on his face wondering how Michael could still look like that after all he has done.  
  
"I dont care what caused it!" came the shrilled voice of Carlo  
  
"I demand that you get your patient under control or I'll find him someone who can!"  
  
"Stop hassling my patient, I'm wondering if you walked right into getting hurt." What did you do, there must of been something you did to set him off.  
  
"I did nothing, I was trying to help him eat but he went psychotic on me the bastard." "Of course he has his doctor to protect him so he can get away with stuff like this." Carlo sneered at Loomis who was about to comment when the nurse interrupted.  
  
" He was insulting Michael sir, and He also tried to take Michael's mask off." The nurse simply said as she reentered the room with some bandages.  
  
"I might of known!" Loomis exclaimed "Michael is very sensitive to being touched on his face and his mask being taken off, you in a sense are exposing him and he hates it with a passion." You have no right to insult, hurt, humiliate, my patient and I will hold you fully reasonable for any emotional damage you did. you were unauthorized to be in this room anyway therefore if you were injured you cannot sue or file a compliant."  
  
"Still trying to protect him I see, than I suppose I am wasting my time." Carlo almost to soothly for he was clearly seething inside.  
  
Carlo said nothing as he harshly grabbed the bandages from the nurse's hand wrapping his wounds. After he was finished he turned and stepped closer to myers speaking to both him and loomis.  
  
"It must be so hurtful being misundetood." For years, he has single- mindedly stalked his family Loomis, and only attempting to reach out and connect on a deeper level right? And what happens to your sweet patient? Constantly rejected, screamed at and called "the boogeyman." The cousler said with cutting sarcasim  
  
"Get out, your not welcome here anymore your forbidden to come here! I don't want near my patient or me." Loomis hissed becoming defensive and very agitated.  
  
I'm not going to stand around and watch Michael manipulate and kill. In a way, Dr. Loomis you are lot like Michael Myers. Michael is obsessed with killing, where you are obsessed with stopping Michael from killing. You both have your quests and nothing else really matters to you does it? Michael has only one, unexplainable quest: to kill and he will be the death of you!"Carlo barked and turned his head walking out without looking back.  
  
Loomis watched Carlo leave and stared at the swinging door, his questions unanswered once more and his doubt becoming more unbearable. Would he ever be able to heal his own demons? Would his guilt about Michael Myers stop? He was Myers' psychiatrist for the whole time that Myers was incarcerated at Smith Grove sanitarium, and yet he was unable to reach him. Unable to treat him. would he go to his grave wondering if his care might have, at least partly, contributed to the crimes that Michael Myers committed Was he damned to see people he loved killed and himself fated to a horrible death? Was he a fool to open his arms to a entity that seemed to express pure evil.  
  
Loomis pov:  
  
I always tried so hard to nurture Michael and help him. I remember when I began to study Michael very closely. Eventually I drooped all other cases, refusing to accept new ones so I could focus entirely on Michael. I watched the little boy continued his catatonic state, refusing to speak to anyone and only consumed enough to survive which upset me very much. I continued to believe that a powerful force is controlling my patient." Michael's own madness had swallowed me whole, I fear becoming my world.  
  
Is Michael a tragic soul the way I could describe? Or a subtle evil that is walks about unseen? "I knew what he was, but I never knew why." These past thoughts laways echoed in my mind. I knew that Michael was no longer human but he was pure evil, in "the shape" of a human body.  
  
My worst fears came ture on October 30, 1978. I and Marion Chambers went to Smith's Grove County Sanitarium to take Michael to Harden County so he could be reviewed to see if he would spend another four years in the Sanitarium or if he should be set free. I wanted to keep Michael in my care longer though, I didn't believe he was in the condition to be out yet.  
  
Michael must of knew I was coming because he snapped out of his catatonia. He began thrashing around in his room, tearing it to shreds. He then scrawled SISTER on the door and promptly broke out. He freed all other patients as well, to creative massive chaos. Michale was undermated, my quiet patient wasn't as fragile or innocent as he seemed to be.  
  
When I and Marion saw all the patients wandering around, Marion stopped the car so I could go to a phone. Michael attacked Marion and stole the station wagon. But I knew where Michael was going. I remember all of it and I always will. I have to be very careful and foreseeing because I cannot let anything like that happen again. I always have to live with the fact that I confronted a child who committed murder and then grew up to be a man with the power to walk through walls and kill people, totally invincible.  
  
Do you wish me to leave doctor? The nurse aksed after a few momments of watching loomis think.  
  
"Yes please, I want to speak with Michael" Loomis said without turing around  
  
"Very well." Innaho replied and shut the down behind her as she left.  
  
I looked a Michael for a moment and His movements as always were so very slow, eerie, methodical.  
  
"Michael?" Loomis said slowly trying to get the shapes attention, Michael equally as slow forcused his eyes on loomis in such a way that loomis had secrctly noted Michael's passive aggresive nature.  
  
"Listen Michael, When someone needs to destroy another, to put them down, to cause suffering, to hurt their feelings, to lie, to betray, to cause pain itself, is wrong. I understand why you did what you did but, you want to try and avoid hurting people there are far better ways to handle things. I know you were defending yourself so I wont bother you about this anymore I just want you to understand that one part of your therapy is to learn self control.  
  
You are the envision of nothingness. Your soul has been stripped bare of all emotions and feelings. But because of this, you are ruthless, strong, and can't be out willed. You are always silent. nothing escapes your lips. You are in a complete world of your own, no-one gets in, and I know that's the way that you like. But you must listen to me I know. You have even experienced death many times before. You have suffered, and felt joy. But you have disregarded such emotions. So now you are blank. Waiting for you and your family chance to fade away...  
  
"Michael, please let me help you! I am begging you, Let me calm the rage inside of you. Loomis explored in emotion mixed with guilt and persistence. Loomis turned his head down and away from Michael, his emotions strong. The doctors looked up at Michael unsuspectedly than his eyes were worn, tired, guilt ridden and pleading.  
  
Have I really failed myself and you? Is there something I haven't done? Please stop this Michael leave your family alone if you must kill someone kill me and leave them at peace. I was responsible for you Michael if I must die I must.  
  
Michael body seem to lean forward in interested as if Michael was actually trying to comprehend what loomis was feeling or thinking in his grief and stress. Michael also wondered what loomis would feel like in his final moments of life after he has plunged a knife into his chest. But Michael curiosity gave way to something else quiet foreign to him against, sadness, pain, he felt pain in his soul for loomis and the fact that he caused others pain. Suddenly Michael felt lost, and troubled. He wanted a knife now, he wanted to kill, to kill the uncertainly away from himself.  
  
"No Michael I want you in front of me so I can talk with you. I know this is uncomfortable for you but that's why is so important." Michael searching abruptly stopped and he looked at loomis as if caught by a parent or startled by something.  
  
Loomis saw Michael's childlike gesture and knew he had a chance to get though to Michael.  
  
"Come here Michael," Loomis said a little more gently Michael responded to the request and walked up to loomis waiting for loomis to speak. I care about your pain, the anger you felt when carlo insulted you hurt did it not? You know what pain is and how pain and can hurt you so much you ache. Would you like for someone to be there for you to tell them all your fears and worries? To lean against, someone who will be there for you and be patient with you no matter what. To let yourself go and open up, I open my arms to you Michael I am here for you.  
  
Michael took a small ragged breath feeling tears come to his eyes. He stared at loomis slowly, wearily, coming closer to him looking at his outstretch arms so warm and inviting. Loomis took ahold of Michael before he could shy away. Michael felt himself being wrapped in the doctors arms and for once the feeling of being safe and care for overwhelmed him and scared him for he had not felt such emotions for a long time.  
  
"Shhh, Crying can bring comfort Michael." Loomis said reassuringly his eyes brimmed with tears also. Tears of joy and relief that he had finally reach Michael. He moved slightly side to side rocking Michael in comfort. Loomis heard Michael sniffle it was childish yes but loomis smile when he heard it, he was now certain that Michael was becoming human once more and his inner self becoming more strong.  
  
The came in when she heard it had become silent in the room. " Oh my is your patient all right doctor?" She asked noticing his sniffling.  
  
"Dont worry nurse his crying is a good sign. I have reached him, and he knows the consequences of his own actions." Loomis said softly she wink at loomis and left the two smiling as well. Loomis withdrew from the hug but held Michael at arms length so he could look into his eyes.  
  
Michael was no longer A mask behind a mask, and loomis was now willing to do everything humanly possible to help Michael, to nurture Michael the guidance he never had.  
  
Loomis did not think it was a good idea to take off Michael's mask yet, he needed intense one on one time with Michael and Michael needed to trust loomis. Loomis knew if his masked was removed Michael would be Abruptly disempowered he would look dazed, and almost unsure of himself. Loomis knew this was far from over but he now had hope and faith for the future.  
  
"Michael, I will be here for you always." Remember that I am not here to hurt you or for revenge I am here to help and care for you."  
  
Michael nodded still feeling the effects from loomis hugging him, he felt the weight of forgiveness from loomis and and the kind patient. Michael trying to resist these feelings couldn't help but feel relax and at peace when he did. Maybe love could save him, maybe trusting in someone, letting out all his emotion on them could save him. 


End file.
